Character Creation
Character Creation can be an unwieldy and time consuming task, especially when learning a new game system. If you're new to role playing, please do not feel overwhelmed. Character Creation is both the process of creating the character of your imagination, and your opportunity to truly get to know your character. Feel free to take as long as you need, and ask your Game Master as many questions as you need to feel comfortable with the character you're creating. With any luck, you'll be spending a lot of time falling in love with your character after this process. Step 1: Character Concept Every good character starts with an idea. Does the idea fit into the scope of the rules? Maybe not. But that will help you to push the limits of the rules and truly understand the character and the mechanics of the game. Many Game Masters will allow a character that doesn't fit within the rules, if the concept of the character is great. They will help you figure out how to make the character work, or even change the rules so that it can work. Don't fear though, the rules are quite versatile and expansive. From Angels to Demons, and Dragons to Fairies, there is plenty to work with from within the existing framework. You can even have a half breed of two unique races! Step 2: Assigning Statistics Like any tabletop RPG Chronicles of Batril makes heavy use of statistics. What are statistics? Statistics are groups of numbers that mathematically represent the traits of your character. There are six core statistics which influence everything in the game, 3 physical ones, and 3 mental ones. Physical: Strength (STR), Dexterity (DEX), and Stamina (STA). Mental: Intelligence (INT), Will (WIL), and Awareness (AWA). The best way to understand the statistics is to think of them from a Human perspective as you're creating the character. Humans are one of the standard races in Chronicles of Batril and are considered to be average (or even sub-par) when compared to the other races. After you have established what your statistics are as a Human, if you are choosing to make a character of a different race, then modify the statistics you've laid out according to the instructions for that race. The average statistic for a generic human is 5 in each statistic. To give a point of reference, that would mean that the character could lift, at maximum, 60 pounds. When creating a Level 1 character, begin with 10 points to distribute amongst the statistics in the manner which makes the most sense for your character. Realize also that you can lower a statistic below 5 to gain additional points to use for other statistics. A Statistic cannot fall below 1, and cannot be raised above 100. Strength(STR) Dexterity(DEX) Stamina(STA) Intelligence(INT) Will(WIL) Awareness(AWA) Step 3: Choose a Race After you have figured out the basics of your characters statistics, it's time to translate those statistics to the race you would like your character to be. As a human outside of any games, you might associate race with the nationality of your fellow humans. In game terms however, Race refers to a more broad distinction, such as, the Human Race or an Alien Race. The following is a list of all races available as player characters (PCs), but it is possible for the Game Master to create new races, so do not feel restricted by the available choices. Also it is possible to have half-breeds between any of the races. (Follow this link for more on Half-Breeds) Human Elf Dwarf Dragon Gnome Fairy Vampire Werewolf Angel Demon Navigation Chronicles of Batril Wiki | Index